


[podfic] Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>John drops the boys off in Kansas only to find that a tornado is headed straight for them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978326) by [Tesserae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesserae/pseuds/Tesserae). 



  
  
**Title:** [Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978326)  
 **Length/size:** (23:47min 11.5MB)  
 **Characters/pairing:** Sam, Dean, John  
 **Download Links:** mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1q0xot2u0m6l96f/Oz.zip) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d0fqv4eg09gzv9o/Oz-.zip) also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/110772.html)  
 **Author's Summary:** _John drops the boys off in Kansas only to find that a tornado is headed straight for them._  
 **Music:** ['Tin Man'](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tin_Man_\(song\)) by America  
Thank you, tesserae_, for blanket persmission. :) 


End file.
